Paper plane
by xYamumu
Summary: Il était une fois dans deux mondes différents, deux enfants amoureux et un avion en papier. Il était une fois quelque part, un prisonnier qui tomba amoureux d'une fille. A travers les barrières.


Voilà, un two-shoot qui s'est imposé :sisi: à mon esprit grâce à la chanson Paper Plane interprété par le Vocaloid Kagamine Len et composé par SuujinP.

Bonne lecture. ~ 

* * *

**PRISONER.**

_**Lui :**_

_**I**l était une fois, quelque part_  
_**U**n prisonnier qui tomba amoureux d'une fille_  
_**A** travers les barrières._  
_**P**rivé de liberté_  
_**M**a vie n'était que persécution_  
_**E**ntre toi et moi qui suis répugnant. _

* * *

\- Cela fait un moment déjà, que le paysage s'offrant à mes yeux n'est composé que de couleurs mornes. Marron, gris, rouge... Terre, béton et barbelé, sang sécher ou frais.

\- Cela fait un moment déjà, que les bruits agressant mes oreilles ne sont que détonations, pleurs, cris et grésillements... Armes a feu, larmes de femmes, enfants, hurlements incompréhensibles - pour la plupart d'entre nous - de nos bourreaux et l'incessant bourdonnement du grillage électrifié.

\- Cela fait un moment déjà, que les seuls effluves que je respire quotidiennement me rappellent inlassablement qu'ici, nous ne sommes plus considérés comme des êtres humains. L'odeur âcre du sang et de la chair brûlée, l'insupportable odeur des corps en décomposition - pour ceux qui n'ont pas été incinérés.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai compris, malgré mon âge, que c'est dans ce monstrueux endroit que je finirais ma vie, tué par le travail forcé, tué par un de mes kidnappeurs, tué par la _'' petite chambre close "_ comme se plaisait certains à l' appeler. À vrai dire, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé puisque le goût de vivre m'avait été enlever, comme toutes idées de rébellion, par nos tortionnaires.

Un jour, alors que l'aube pointait à l'horizon les soldats nous obligèrent, les occupants du même Block que moi, à nous lever. N'hésitant pas à utiliser des coups de matraques aussi bien pour les grands que pour les plus petits, ils nous crachèrent des injures et nous baissions la tête comme un troupeau de moutons acceptant leur sort

Une fois debout, on nous distribua un maigre croûton de pain rassit, puis nous nous séparâmes pour aller accomplir nos corvées. Lentement, midi arriva et la cloche du rassemblement fut sonnée. On nous servit une infâme bouillie à l'apparence immonde dans une gamelle, sans autres couverts. Nous fûmes obligés de laper la nourriture, à cet instant précis, nous ressemblions plus à une meute de chien errant, qu'à des personnes humaines.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde étaient déjà repartis travailler.

Tout aussi lentement que midi arriva, l'après-midi toucha à sa fin, je tournai les yeux vers le ciel qui commençait à prendre une jolie couleur orangée, quelques secondes plus tard, je reportai mes pupilles devant moi et t'aperçus. Nos regards se croisèrent, _s'accrochèrent_. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort, et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Je doute que tu le remarquas à cause de la terre, de la poussière et du sang barbouillant mon visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, qui me parurent juste une poignée de secondes, tu tournas les talons et continuas ton chemin. Tes cheveux blonds et ta robe blanche ondulant au rythme de tes pas, ton châle rose pâle couvrant tes fines épaules, ton chapeau aux couleurs de ta robe et de ton châle et tes yeux d'un bleu si clair, rappelant un ciel dégagé d'été finissaient de compléter ce somptueux tableau.

Au fil des jours, nous nous revîmes toujours à la même heure, au même endroit. Nous ne nous adressions pas la parole. Privé de liberté, ma vie n'est que persécution. Une trop grande différence entre nous deux.

**_« Grande différence, grande différence. »_**

Pourtant, un jour, je t'écrivis une lettre, avec une feuille de papier et un encrier qu'un des détenus avait pu me rapporter.

Je m'attendais à ce que tu ne me répondes pas, car après tout, je suis répugnant n'est-ce pas ?

Après avoir dressé mes quelques lignes sur mon papier, je pris soin de le plier en lui donnant une forme d'avion, je le rangeai dans une des poches de mon uniforme.

L'après-midi quand nous nous revîmes, je t'envoyai cet avion de papier, en ayant pris préalablement soin de regarder si aucun de mes bourreaux n'étaient là.

_**« Vole loin, vole loin. »**_

Ma missive s'envola et je priai pour qu'elle t'atteigne derrière ses immenses barrières. Mon avion finit par se poser à quelques centimètres devant toi, ayant passé outre les barbelés électrifiés. Tu regardas, surprise, la lettre devant toi.

Je m'attendais à ce que tu ne la prennes pas, que tu laisses cet avion au sol. Je m'attendais à ce que tu rigoles d'un pauvre pouilleux comme moi, pourquoi adresserais-tu la parole à quelqu'un comme moi ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu appelles les gardes, un prisonnier ne devrait pas t'adresser la parole, n'est-ce pas ?

Malgré toutes les idées germantes dans mon esprit, tu fis le geste que j'attendais le moins, mais que paradoxalement, j'espérais le plus.

_**« Viens parler avec moi. »**_

Tu te baissas et entre tes fines mains, tu pris ma lettre et la déplias. Tes yeux parcoururent les quelques lignes écrites et un sourire vint fleurir sur ton visage, délaissant mes mots tes pupilles se plantèrent dans les miennes, et mon cœur fit une nouvelle embardée, après ça, tu repartis d'une démarche légère. Mes yeux te suivirent jusqu'à ce que tu disparaisses, tournant le dos dans la direction que tu venais de prendre, je repris mon travail. _Souriant._

Le lendemain, j'étais stressé. Si ton sourire n'était que mascarade, pour mieux m'enfoncer après ? Je ne te connais pas, nous ne nous sommes jamais parlés, mais je me suis déjà tellement attaché à toi en si peu de temps, ça en est grisant. Est-ce ça ce qu'on appelle un _" coup de foudre "_ ?

Finalement, l'heure vint et je te guettais fébrilement, j'essayais de ne pas me faire de faux espoirs, j'étais assez pessimiste sur ton éventuelle venue, même si une partie de moi croyait dur comme fer que tu viendrais avec une réponse inespérée.

De ta démarche gracieuse, je te vis arriver. Arrivée devant moi, tu m'adressas un sourire que je te rendis timidement, avant de faire voler par-dessus les barrières nous séparant un avion de papier.

_Maladroitement_, je rattrapais ta lettre avant qu'elle ne toucher le sol. Doucement, je la dépliai et commençai à lire une écriture soignée._ Ton écriture._

Un sourire béa étira mes lèvres, et quand je relevais la tête, tu m'adressas un regard rempli de douceur avant de t'en aller, reprenant ta route.

Je serai ta missive contre ma poitrine en te regardant partir. Je relis une seconde fois tes mots, ayant toujours ce même sourire d'imbécile collé sur le visage. Soigneusement, je rangeai ta lettre dans la poche de mon uniforme, et repris ma corvée, qu'était de nettoyer les allées du camp, avec une phrase utopique, mensongère résonant dans mon esprit.

_**« Un jour, je partirai d'ici. »**_

* * *

Un mois et quelques passa, tes avions s'accumulèrent. Je réussis à les dissimuler aux yeux des gardes en les cachant dans un creux présent dans le mur et adjacent au lit que je partageais avec quelques personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Le soir, quand je relisais tes missives, ils me regardaient tendrement, mais surtout avec pitié. Je ne m'en souciais pas, tout ce qui compter était tes lettres.

_**« Ma joie, ma joie. »**_

Comme d'habitude, depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant, je me levais heureux, avec la pensée que j'allai te trouver un peu plus tard. Toi et tes cheveux d'or, toi et tes sublimes yeux saphir, toi et tes inoubliables sourires.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui allait être différent et je ne m'y attendais pas du tout et ne m'y étais pas préparé.

Comme chaque jour, tu arrivas avec la même robe banche te tombant en dessous les genoux, le même châle rose couvrait tes épaules et coiffé sur ta tête un chapeau assorti au reste de tes vêtements. Tu avais l'air d'avoir dû mal à marcher, tes pas étaient vacillants. Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donné, pour être à tes côtés te soutenant, t'aidant à marcher. Un énième sourire naquit sur nos visages respectifs, et tu fis voler ton avion.

Je le dépliai avec la même délicatesse que lorsque tu m'envoyas ta première missive. Je la parcourus des yeux, et au fil des lignes mon cœur fut pris dans un étau, au fil des lignes mes muscles se contractèrent, tremblèrent. Je relis plusieurs fois la lettre, en espérant que je me sois trompé, que mon imagination m'est jouée un tour, mais plus mes iris se posèrent sur ton écriture, plus l'étau de mon cœur se resserra.

_Difficilement_, je parvins à ne pas m'écrouler devant toi, mes larmes menaçaient de dévaler mes joues, tel un furieux torrent, à chaque seconde passer, je lève la tête vers toi, avec une mine mélangeant l'effarement, la tristesse, le désespoir et l'incompréhension. Tu m'adresses un timide sourire, comme tu en as si bien le secret, tes yeux aussi purs que le ciel me transpercent de part en part, des cheveux dorée volent au grès du vent, ta peau blanche est magnifique, le seul détail obscurcissant ton beau visage sont les traces violacé cernant tes yeux. _Serais-tu malade ?_

Tu ne me laisses pas le temps de m'interrogeais davantage, que tu te détournes reprenant ta promenade, je regarde ta démarche chancelante, je regarde ta chevelure resplendissante au soleil, mon envie de te parler prend le dessus et je te crie quelques mots. Tu continues ta marche, et je m'effondre. Prostré au sol, ta lettre, devant mon visage, s'humidifie à cause des perles salées tombant dessus, un goût de bile me prit à la gorge, je retenais comme je pouvais mes hoquets, mon envie de vomir, et le cri de désespoir coincé dans ma gorge.

Mon cœur me faisait atrocement souffrir, lacéré, brisé, piétiné, comme si une armada d'SS m'était passé dessus, après m'avoir correctement lynché.

_**« Ton existence me faisait sourire, peu importait mon destin. Te voir même sans connaître ton nom rendait mon avenir un peu plus radieux. »**_

Je ne peux pas t'appeler. Je ne peux pas te suivre. Je ne peux pas partir d'ici. Je ne peux rien faire. Un cataclysme de sentiments détruisait ce qui me restait de mon esprit encore intact. De la colère, de l'incompréhension, de l'injustice, mais avant tout de la tristesse et du désespoir.

La plainte coincée dans ma trachée réussie à sortir, et dans tout le camp un hurlement empli de détresse qui aurait pu attendrir un temps soit peu un criminel au sang-froid. 

* * *

Le lendemain, lors de la pause de midi, je m'éclipsai n'ayant pas faim. Ton absence me pesait. Dans les dortoirs, je récupérai tes lettres et je m'assis face à un mur pour les relire. La nostalgie s'empara de mon cœur pour l'étreindre une nouvelle fois. Plongé dans la lecture de tes lignes, je n'entendis que trop tard les pas lourd des gardes.

Deux gardes se postèrent derrière moi, tandis que trois me faisaient face, un garde aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu s'avança vers moi. Je crus apercevoir ton visage dans celui de cet homme, _vous vous ressemblez._

Je ne m'attardai pas plus et baissai la tête, ne voulant pas me faire rouer de coups. Des petits morceaux de papier retombèrent devant moi. Une de tes si précieuses lettres venait d'être anéantie par des hommes gras, brutaux, idiots... Dans un élan de pure haine, j'échappai à la prise des deux gardes, et en profita pour frapper l'homme blond de toute ma force, il tomba à terre et je me précipitai vers lui pour le frapper encore et encore, pour lui faire regretter d'avoir déchiré une chose ayant de l'importance à mes yeux. Je n'eus malheureusement pas le loisir de le faire, la patrouille se jeta sur moi pour m'immobiliser, malgré mes cris et coups de pied, de poings.

Quelque temps plus tard, mes forces me lâchèrent et j'arrêtai de me débattre, en me relevant violemment, ils me conduisirent à travers le camp, pour m'emmener dans la_ '' petite chambre close. ''_

_**« Enfin, c'est mon tour. »**_

Ils me jetèrent brutalement dans une pièce qui marquera la fin de ma vie. Je tombe à quatre pattes sur le sol et ferme les yeux. Mon cœur, mon corps entier hurle :**_ « Pourquoi ? »_** Je veux vivre encore un peu, et te revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois encore.

_**« Jamais, je ne retrouverais ces jours passés ensemble. »**_

Tous ces derniers jours, tous tes sourires, toutes tes mimiques, me reviennent comme un flash. Ton existence, ta présence dans ma vie était ma joie. Tu m'avais rendu ma joie de vivre qu'on m'avait si lâchement arraché.

**_« Dans les mauvaises herbes envahies par les ténèbres, poussait une seule et magnifique fleur. »_**

Même si je devais vivre dans un monde différent du tien, j'essaierai de te rejoindre. Si cela est ma dernière heure, je vous prie, s'il vous plaît, de me laisser aller, lui reparler rien qu'une seule fois ; laissez-moi voir ces yeux, ses cheveux, sa bouche, son visage, son corps si frêle rien qu'une seule fois.

Dans les ténèbres de la petite chambre close, mes cris et ceux des condamnés font écho à mes plaintes, malheureusement nos hurlements retentissement en vain, nos voix criant leur douleur, quémandant la pitié de nos bourreaux vibrent inutilement. Agenouillé au sol, mes mains se portent à ma gorge, ma poitrine me fait mal, elle me brûle atrocement, ma gorge est dans un tel état d'un sécheresse que respirai ou avaler ma salive me donne l'impression d'avoir avalé une centaine d'aiguilles. Certains commencent à tomber, je sens que mon tour est proche que l'homme à la faux se penche sur moi, le triste éclat de sa lame pointer sur ma nuque. Ma respiration se fait laborieuse, mes doigts raclent ma gorge, l'égratigne et un liquide écarlate teint mes doigts et ma jugulaire. Mes yeux parcourut de fins filaments rougeoyants se posent sur un bout de papier, mon cerveau engourdi réussit à m'indiquer que c'est une de tes lettres. Je tends la main pour essayer de l'attraper, la lire encore une fois, mourir en emportant un petit bout de toi que ce soit au ciel ou en enfer, ça m'est égal. Ma douleur ne s'apaisera pas tant que tu ne seras pas à mes côtés.

Ma vue se trouble, tout autour de moi devient flou, se déforme, une impétueuse quinte de toux s'empare de moi, je crache quelque chose de rouge que je n'arrive pas à analyser, une brume dense s'installe dans mon esprit et je ne réfléchis plus correctement, malgré tout, ma main continue à s'avancer fébrilement vers un de nos souvenirs.

_**« J'aurais juste voulu savoir une chose... »**_

L'homme à la cape obscure abat son arme.

_**« ... Ton nom. »**_

* * *

**V**oici, la première partie, du point de vue du garçon.  
**R**_eviews ? _


End file.
